transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Thirst
Knock Out and Starscream experiment with synthetic Energon and threaten to take over the Decepticon ship and unleash an old enemy. Synopsis In Knock Out's laboratory, Starscream talks to Knock Out about his problem with keeping his job safe from Shockwave. Their conversation is interrupted by Cylas, who happens to be strapped on a table and is begging to be released. Knock Out uses him as a test subject and ejects him with Synthetic Energon. It happens to drive him into rage. Knock Out tells Starscream Synthetic Energon's side effects include increased aggression and rage. Starscream thinks Synthetic Energon may be what Megatron wants, an army of super soldiers. Starscream leaves to tell Megatron, but he is to busy talking to Shockwave about his new Predacon Army, that Shockwave is cloning in his off-site lab. He returns to the lab and Knock Out tells him his discovery that the over Synthetic Energon his give to him, to fast he burns throw his natural Energon reserves as him gives Cylas another douse. Starscream comes up with an idea, to use Dark Energon on him so he could by controlled by Megatron. Knock Out objected to Starscream's idea because sometime ago, Megatron used Dark Energon on the Nemesis, and it turn against them. Starscream tells him it would be fine. In Starscream's orders, Knock Out administered to substance to Cylas. They plan goes wrong and Cylas breaks free. Now, they have a Terrorcon zombie on the lose with a hunger of Energon. After losing him, Knock Out suggests sounding the alarm, but Starscream tell him not to and they Megatron would be mad about it. Starscream tells him the ship is full of highly trained Vehicons and that if Cylas tries to feed off of one, they of neutralize their problem. Elsewhere, Cylas preys of upon an unsuspecting Vehicon and feed of off it. Starscream and Knock Out plan to quickly get rid of Cylas's remains and bump into a drained Vehicon. While they bicker about who's fault it is, the Vehicon becomes a Terrorcon and reveals a segmented jaw and bladed tongue, like Cylas. They realize it and start the fire on it. Knock Out tells Starscream it aim for the head, but after destroying the head, the tongue still comes from within the body. Starscream aim for they spark chamber and kills the monster, by cutting off the link to the Dark Energon. Knock Out tells Starscream that Cylas could infect all they crew with a single bit and they need to sound they alarm. Starscream spots a bunch of Vehicons and asks them is they have seen unusual things, but the Terrorcons turn around and attack them. Starscream and Knock Out runs away and lock themselves in a room and after sometime, they decide to leave, but bump into Megatron, who whats to know want is happening. They tries to doge his question, but the tells them he feels the Dark Energon his his chest pulsing. Starscream gives up on lying and blames Knock Out and explain the problem. Megatron doesn't be live him until he sees the one behide him. Megatron tells Soundwave to warn they other aboard and sends Knock Out and Starscream to kill mutants. Meanwhile, Vehicon and Insecticons face the contaminated crew and kills them. Cylas walks into the ship's vault and finds the stasis pod, holding Airachnid. He rips open it to get to the Energon, but Airachnid over powers him and kill him. Airachnid then contacts the Insecticons and being them under her control and again, but her actions are noticed by Soundwave. Starscream and Knock Out search the ship and find Cylas dead and that Airachnid is released from the stasis pod. Airachnid orders them to kill every Decepticon aboard. Airachnid see Soundwave and orders them to attack, but they get Space Bridged to Cybertron's one moons. Megatron contacts Shockwave again to inform him that they are using his containment protocol to stop contamination and Megatron tells him to speed thing up on Project Predacon, because they lost half of they forces. Meanwhile, infected Airachnid drains a Insecticon, while others await they turn in line.